helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
4th Ai no Nanchara Shisuu
|producer = Tsunku |Last = ③ Natsu Natsu Mini Berryz 3rd album (2006) |Next = 5(FIVE) 5th album (2008) |Single1 = Waracchaou yo BOYFRIEND |Single2 = Munasawagi Scarlet |Single3 = VERY BEAUTY |Single4 = Kokuhaku no Funsui Hiroba }} 4th Ai no Nanchara Shisuu (4th 愛のなんちゃら指数; 4th So-and-so Index of Love) is the 4th studio album by Berryz Koubou. The album was released on August 1, 2007. The album was released in both limited and regular editions; the limited coming with a bonus DVD. It sold 14,297 copies. Tracklist CD #Ai no Suki Suki Shisuu Joushouchuu (愛のスキスキ指数 上昇中; The Love-Love Index of Love Is on the Rise) #Munasawagi Scarlet #Omoitattara Kichi desse! (思い立ったら 吉でっせ!; When It Resolves, Luck Follows!) - Tokunaga Chinami, Sudo Maasa, Kumai Yurina #VERY BEAUTY #Waracchaou yo BOYFRIEND #Watashi ga Suru Koto Nai Hodo Zenbu Shite Kureru Kare (私がすることない程 全部してくれる彼; He Does It All As Much As I Do Nothing) - Tsugunaga Momoko, Sugaya Risako #Sayonara Hageshiki Koi (サヨナラ 激しき恋; Goodbye, Tempestuous Love) #Kokuhaku no Funsui Hiroba #Sprinter! (スプリンター!) - Shimizu Saki, Natsuyaki Miyabi #Sakura wa Raku Sa (サクラハラクサ; The Cherry Blossoms Are Comfortable) #Sakura→Nyuugakushiki (桜→入学式; Cherry Blossoms -> School Entrance Ceremony) Limited Edition DVD Performances from 2007 Sakura Mankai Berryz Koubou Live ~Kono Kandou wa Nidoto Nai Shunkan de Aru~ *Munasawagi Scarlet *VERY BEAUTY *Waracchaou yo BOYFRIEND Featured Members *Shimizu Saki *Tsugunaga Momoko *Tokunaga Chinami *Sudo Maasa *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Kumai Yurina *Sugaya Risako Album Information All Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #Ai no Suki Suki Shisuu Joushouchuu #*Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru #Munasawagi Scarlet #Omoitattara Kichi desse! #*Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro #VERY BEAUTY #Waracchaou yo BOYFRIEND #Watashi ga Suru Koto Nai Hodo Zenbu Shite Kureru Kare #*Arrangement: Maejima Yasuaki #Sayonara Hageshiki Koi #*Arrangement: Yamazaki Jun #Kokuhaku no Funsui Hiroba #Sprinter! #*Arrangement: Suzuki Shunsuke #Sakura wa Raku Sa #*Arrangement: Tanaka Nao #Sakura→Nyuugakushiki #*Arrangement: Suzuki Shunsuke Concert Performances ;Ai no Suki Suki Shisuu Joushouchuu *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Sono Subete no Ai ni~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2010 Aki Fuyu ~Berikou Fes!~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Berryz Station~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~ - Tsugunaga Momoko *Berryz Koubou Last Concert 2015 Berryz Koubou Ikubee~! *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2016 Haru ~The Cheering Party!~ - Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi, Inoue Rei *Tsugunaga Momoko Last Live ♥Arigatou Otomomochi♥ - Tsugunaga Momoko *Shimizu Saki Casual Dinner Show ~Hinamatsuri 2018・Kinen Subeki Kono Hi ni 1ri de Dinner Show Shichaimasu~ - Shimizu Saki *Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2018 Haru "Hatsukoi" - Yamagishi Riko, Tanimoto Ami, Ono Mizuho, Onoda Saori, Akiyama Mao ;Omoitattara Kichi desse! *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Medachitaii!!~ (part of a medley) *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2010 Aki Fuyu ~Berikou Fes!~ *Berryz Koubou Debut 10shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2014 ~Real Berryz Koubou~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 3gatsu ~Sakura~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei ;Watashi ga Suru Koto Nai Hodo Zenbu Shite Kureru Kare *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2010 Aki Fuyu ~Berikou Fes!~ *Berryz Koubou Debut 10shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2014 ~Real Berryz Koubou~ *HAPPY DINNER TIME ~Momo ni Sachi Are!~ - Tsugunaga Momoko ;Sayonara Hageshiki Koi *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Sono Subete no Ai ni~ *Berryz Koubou Kessei 7 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2011 Haru ~Shuukan Berryz Times~ (part of a medley) *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Funky-chan~ (part of a medley) *Berryz Koubou Debut 10shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2014 ~Real Berryz Koubou~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 9gatsu ~Go NEXT!~ - Kobushi Factory ;Sprinter! *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2010 Aki Fuyu ~Berikou Fes!~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~ - Shimizu Saki *Berryz Koubou Debut 10shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2014 ~Real Berryz Koubou~ ;Sakura wa Raku Sa *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Sono Subete no Ai ni~ *Berryz Koubou Kessei 7 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2011 Haru ~Shuukan Berryz Times~ - Shimizu Saki, Tsugunaga Momoko, Tokunaga Chinami ;Sakura→Nyuugakushiki *Berryz Koubou Kessei 7 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2011 Haru ~Shuukan Berryz Times~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Berryz Station~ *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2016 - Ogawa Rena Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 14,297 External Links *Discography: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Ai no Suki Suki Shisuu Joushouchuu, Omoitattara Kichi desse!, Watashi ga Suru Koto Nai Hodo Zenbu Shite Kureru Kare, Sayonara Hageshiki Koi, Sprinter!, Sakura wa Raku Sa, Sakura→Nyuugakushiki Category:Berryz Koubou Albums Category:2007 Albums Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:2007 DVDs Category:Berryz Koubou DVDs